This invention relates to a voltage-mode driver, more particularly, a push-pull voltage-mode driver which maintains a constant slew rate while providing pre-emphasis and source termination impedance.
In communicating data over a bus, integrated circuits are used. The integrated circuits include a data transmitter, or driver circuit, and a receiver circuit. Intersymbol interference is a function of the frequency content of data, and slew rate control is used to limit the frequency content. Pre-emphasis is also used to compensate for high frequency loss on a transmission line. Further, an impedance mismatch between the integrated circuit driver and a transmission line bus can decrease the signal-to-noise ratio. Techniques are also employed to reduce impedance mismatching.